14 Ipod Drabbles
by NCIStwin1
Summary: 4 ipod drabbles in short paragraphs. Most have a TIVA theme.


**A/n: I felt like writing something that I don't have to think about much. I'm sorry I'm not updating my Disney story but my computer got multiple viruses so I'll work on the chapter I started typing when my laptop is clean of viruses. Please review!**

Dreaming under the same moon- Julianne Hough

Where ever she went on Earth, the one thing she always did was look at the moon at night. Everywhere she went had the same moon and it was a comforting feeling for her to know it is there. One of the only things that kept her from going crazy when she was in Samalia was the fact that somewhere in the world Tony was looking at the same moon she was looking at. When she was younger she would layy outside and watch the sky hoping for the rare sight of a shooting star, but she always ended up starring off in to space, literally, wondering what the future would hold and how life would be different if there was no moon and stars in the sky for people all over the world to dream under.

19 and crazy- Bomshel

She had done some stupid things in her life that she wasn't all that proud of to admit now that she was older. She had been young and had been having the time of her life. She didn't care what anyone thought of her. She had rebelled against her dad and got her bellybutton pierced. She had no idea how carefree she had been until her world suddenly made her grow up. She would someday tell her kids not to do the things that she had loved so much as a teenager things nothing in the world could have stopped her. She had though she was bullet proof until the first time she was shot and grew up in a matter of minutes.

Little house- The Fray

She never told anybody her secrets. She was sure one day they would sneak up on her and be her death. She tried to forget they were there, then Tony would do something incredibly nice for her and she would feel extremely guilty about hiding behind her façade or ninjaness. One day they came back and bit her in the butt, Somalia. Tony hadn't cared about her secret, but only the one, there are still so many itching there way out. They are threatening to spill out of her.

Stranger like me- Phil Collins

She had never been with a group of people so much like a family that she felt like a different species. She wanted to know what it was like to be a normal person and Tony showed her. She was growing close to him as he showed her the American Dream that she could possibly live. She loved the idea of belonging to a group of people. They had once gone to Israel, she had felt so out of place. The team had been shocked to know what it was like at Mossad and the world she left and they now knew why she was so fascinated with the USA.

You found me- The Fray

She was sitting alone in a cell in the middle of the desert in Africa, he was the one that found her. Where was he when she needed him most, oh yeah, with Jeanne. Now she was dying and he shows up. Why could he not have come earlier? What's it matter, he found her now. He was the only one that ever really understood her, even if she denies it. He found her, on the verge of death, ready to die. But he found her, and that is all that matters now. He had tried and over and over to find her but he finally did, and right on time, too. He had found her almost dying, and now she is at NCIS surrounded by loving friends and not by terrorists trying to kill her.

Fight like a girl- Bomshel

Ziva had taken out her first opponent at age eight. Now she was a full blown assassin. She remembers the time when she was just starting school and people were making fun of her because she was a girl. Her mom had told her they were picking on her because they _wished _they could fight like a girl. That was still her motto up until she had almost died. She had gotten pneumonia while on a mission. She had fought like a girl, and where is she now, kicking crimes ass. She fought like a girl and kicked it's ass.

If everyone cared- Nickleback

Would there be a NCIS if everyone cared? There would be no crime to investigate because nobody would die. Ziva often pondered this fact while processing crime scenes wondering if their john doe would ever have a name meaning that someone cared enough that they would notice that he was missing. Nobody would die, she wouldn't have a job but the world would be a lot safer. Imagine what the world would be if we saw the day nobody died.

About life- Julianne Hough

She had been living for around three decades now and she still didn't know a thing about life. She was always right but she could never explain the ways of the Earth. She would probably go her whole life and never learn the true meaning of life. She had found a part of the meaning, friends and family that love you. She had been in some of the scariest place of a terrorist training camp and survived, but thousands of people die each day, Ziva will never understand the ways of life.

The Story- Brandi Carlile

The had been so many places in her life. It you could see her in her weakest state you would see that she has many stories. Stories are meaningless if there is nobody to share them with. Ziva chose Ton y to be her audience. Tony saw right into to her and found her at her most emotional state. He came to one conclusion, the she had been all over the world, but the one place she belong was with him. Ziva had her share of problems in her life, but Tony had been the one person that truly understood her. The stories she has are the kind classic love novels are based on, a damsel in distress and the hero.

Address in the Stars- Caitlin and Will

Ziva had been missing since the Damocles and sunk. Tony tried calling her phone over and over not believing that she had really died. He wrote letter and letter to her, but she never got one of them because there is no address to where she is. Tony is sobbing having every call going to voice mail and hearing a dead tone. He couldn't believe that she was gone. He had wrote 25 letters and had bought a balloon. He tied them together and released the balloon, he made the balloon get to there address in the stars. Now she is back and he is glad the letters aren't around. Maybe there really is a god, for he started every letter _I wish I could see you again._

According to You- Orianthi

Ziva's dad always was negative about her, always criticizing her. He never cared about her always using her as a tool in his own game. Gibbs was everything he wasn't. He cared about her and treated her like his own daughter. Eli told her she was a worthless agent. Gibbs appreciated her and used her skills as an agent with her approval. According to Eli she was nobody of significance, how wrong is he?

Smile- Uncle Cracker

Ziva is everything to Tony. He wont admit it though if you ask him. She is completely unaware the she makes him smile like an idiot and make a fool out of himself. Everything she did had an impact on of his mood was, and almost every time he sees her he is instantly happy. He has no idea how he would live with out her. He was a zombie when she was gone for four months, he can't imagine the rest of his life.

Feel that fire- Dierks Bentley

She isn't like normal women. She was more of a tomboy than anyone Tony had ever been attracted to. She needs to feel the pump of adrenaline through her veins to make her feel a fire of life in her. She has all these weird ideas that make her feel more live, like going to a shooting range for fun, or keeping a collection a knifes. But Tony is okay with all of it if it helps her feel more alive and not like a pawn in someone else's game. IT helps her stay human in a weird way that is definitely Ziva-ish.

!00 Years

The first third of Ziva's life had been a mix of horror, pain, and death. She wanted more than anything in the world to guarantee that the rest of her life will be better than the first 30 years. For the next part of her life she wanted to find someone to settle down with started a family with. She wanted to live the last part of her life in peace and not take anymore lives that completely necessary. After all, you only get 100 years to live so why not live it to its fullest and take advantage of all opportunities.


End file.
